prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FrAmed/@comment-4786757-20150723035432
I want set the record straight about what happened a few comments below. I don't mind talking about it. I had to go for a run to clear my head after that particular moment(http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/FrAmed#comm-601833). As you have seen for a few days now those three users have been warned several times about calming down on certain things. The vast majority of users do follow the rules and ask questions about why we have certain rules of them when confused, but that trio just didn't care and while I previously liked em, I couldn't just sit here and not do anything. Idk what you all may think, but I felt like they crossed a line when they resorted to making fun of me. There was no need for their childish behaviour. We could have talked it out like civilized adults. Initially, I had only blocked them for a month... till I saw the message they posted on MyPuppet's wikia, where they continued to taunt and make fun of me(http://uber-pll-army.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4154#4). That's just not fair. It also hit a nerve when Little Boy Liar posted that video making fun of me (saying it could be used for Inferno) and MyPuppets and PLL Belgium going along with it. I don't care if they don't like me or if they don't want to read my fan-fic. That's fine, but to make fun of something I love doing.... It felt like a personal attack at me. That trio is worse than any troll I have come across. At least the trolls were just looking for attention but weren't really attacking me per se. In conclusion, the reason it went to an infinite was due to their little thank you note. Their true colors were shown today. However, I also wanted to make something clear... If you ever felt personally attacked or like I was mocking any of you... that wasn't my intent either. Sometimes when someone comes up with a theory, I can't help but poke holes at it. I was in speech and debate from middle school till senior year, so arguing is about different topics is in my blood. I love discussing theories and finding out the evidence people have over certain ones. I want to be shocked and made to believe into the theory. That has yet to happen, but I'm hoping it's not impossible. But I do consider you all great friends as well, but sometimes, I guess (especially in writing or through my gifs) I come across as a bitch. I'm not trying to, I swear. I'm sarcastic and sometimes that doesn't come across well. But I am strict when it comes to enforcing the rules. The reason being that people before you made this wikia a wasteland and toxic place. Trolls ran around without getting reprimanded and there were no active admins or a set of rules to follow. Since 2012, we have turned this wikia around for the better. The rules were made based on what the wikia thought would be best. The admins were picked by the people. It's easy to say we're to strict and should be more leniant. But the moment we are, most people take advantage of that unfortunately. I apologize in advance, for the length of this post (it's against the rules after all) but I had a lot to say regarding this matter. Life is just too short to waste any amount of time wondering what other people think about you in the first place. If they had better things going on in their lives, they wouldn't have the time to sit around and talk about you. What's important to me (and should be important to all of you) is not other's opinions of youself, but rather the opinion you have of yourself. I